


Transformers: Rise of the Beasts

by scroomslayer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Might add more tags later, Other, SO MANY MINI-CASSETTES, cheetor is a mini-cassette, cheetor is swifts sparkbrother but hes not the autobot she mentions, everyone is a gay icon fight me, gay robot cats lol, glit is howlbacks older sparkbrother, howlback is a little shit, howlback is trans, rewind and eject are sparkbros lol, swift is a girl, tigatron and cheetor are based on their usb versions more than their beast wars versions, tigatron and swift are also mini-cassettes lol, tigatron is nb, uhhh did i add that already, uhhh sundor dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scroomslayer/pseuds/scroomslayer
Summary: Ravage, Howlback, and Glit, three Recordicons working under Soundwave, are sent on a journey after Ravage receives a mysterious translog from an anonymous beastformer native to Beest. Meanwhile on the Autobot side, disaster strikes when Nightstalker, a Decepticon and Soundwave devotee, sends a raid on Stripes’ small base, prompting him and his second-in-command, Blackcat, to find a place to build a new one, and maybe even find Steeljaw, his long-lost partner. Who knows, perhaps these two sides will meet up...Needless to say, their intertwining adventures are about as chaotic as to be expected.
Relationships: Blackcat/Stripes (Transformers), Glit/Tigatron (Transformers), Howlback/Swift (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Transformers: Rise of the Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fanfic on here so sorry if its nothing special lol

“Why is Nightstalker sending us on this dumb raid anyway?” Howlback muttered exasperatedly, her damaged voice box shrill with static. “I’m supposed to be out on the battlefield, putting an end to the shenanigans those pesky Autobots started. We’re not supposed to be the ones starting it! That goes completely against your philosophy, right, Ravage?”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, you got me there.” Ravage prowled around the Autobot base. He was sort of irritated by Nightstalker’s sudden raids. He barely even had any time to plan beforehand. “Loyal Decepticons shouldn’t have to start fights, but they sure as frag can finish them.”

“Quiet!” Glit whisper-yelled, crouched down to the point that his steel underbelly was touching the dusty Cybertronian ground. “The Autobots might hear us!”

The Autobot base wasn’t that big, being only half the size of most bases. Ravage hadn’t been told much about the Autobots in there, other than that they had cassette alt modes as well, and that they may or may not be beastformers. Ravage hated those parts especially. He’d be hurting his own kind, but in the end, orders were orders, and if Ravage dared disobey Soundwave’s dearest Nightstalker, he’d be obliterated on the spot.

The three Recordicons crept near the base, trying to be as silent as possible. Ravage knew it was a bit of a struggle for Howlback. She’d been made notorious for her wisecracks and witty retorts. But other than that, Ravage knew that she was serious about her job. Of course she was, being a part-time Decepticon Brigade officer was nothing to joke around about.

Speaking of Howlback, she was gone. Well, not gone, but on the roof of the Autobot base.

“What the frag are you doing up there?!” Ravage exclaimed, and then quickly shut his mouth as soon as he realized what he’d done.

Howlback began to climb up a flagpole with an Autobot flag attached to it. She looked as if she was about to leap from it, claws unsheathed. “Well, if Nightstalker wants a clever Recordicon, he’s getting one!”

Howlback sprung away from the flagpole and positioned herself into a dive. Rubble and dust flew everywhere as the Recordicon plummeted into the base. Glit’s optics widened with shock, whereas Ravage stood so still that he looked like an inanimate object. Glit’s jaw dropped, and he let out a gasp.

“Wh...why are you so surprised?” Ravage asked.

Glit turned to Ravage, feet glued to the ground and his jaw still dropped. “She detected a weak point in the roof’s structure with her OPTICS ALONE! She didn’t even have to use her paws to feel around for one! Talk about a clever Recordicon!”

“I think you’re only saying that because you’re her older sparkbrother,” Ravage hunkered down in preparation to leap. “But if that’s the case, then yeah, talk about a clever Recordicon.”

The two other Recordicons bounded up onto the roof, and went down the hole that Howlback had made. Ravage was a bit wary as he did so, as there may have been other weak points in the roof, but Glit didn’t seem to mind. The three Recordicons bunched together and scampered through the base quickly, until they stumbled upon a familiar face.

It was a Recordabot, with a standard bird mold. They were orange, with stripes of yellow, and white optics. It was that blasted Sundor! Sundor had defected from the Decepticons and joined the Autobots a few Stellar cycles ago. Although Ravage hadn’t been there to witness it, he knew all about it from what others had told him. No one knew why Sundor had defected. A rumor had been spreading, however, that he defected shortly after Steeljaw’s disappearance. Which, oddly enough, was around the same time Nightstalker had started appearing…

Oh, whatever. Ravage figured it was nothing but a coincidence. Sundor perched by the blast doors at the end of the hall. Ravage guessed that the owner of the base had appointed him as the guard of the main entrance. Sundor was always said to have a watchful eye.

Sundor gasped in bewilderment, and raised his Corona blasters. “Decepticons! Retreat or I’ll make you!”

“Oh, I eat you dumb things for BREAKFAST!” Howlback snarled, and then pounced on Sundor, ejecting one of the blasters from its socket in the process, which landed on the switch that opened the blast doors. “RUN, YOU TWO!”

Ravage and Glit bolted through the blast doors as they opened. After injuring a few Autobots, they found themselves in the control room. The two searched the room for something that could be useful, specifically energon. Eventually, Ravage sensed a faint fuchsia glow somewhere. He gently nudged some equipment underneath a desk, and was blinded by the light of...energon!

“GLIT! LOOK!” Ravage exclaimed.

Glit glanced at the pile of energon once, looked away, and then as soon as he realized what he saw, he swung over to the energon in astonishment. “Why would they keep their entire energon supply underneath a desk?!”

“I HAVE NO FRAGGIN’ CLUE, BUT WE LITERALLY JUST HIT THE JACKPOT!” Ravage then reared back his head and whooped, “WE’LL NEVER HAVE TO GO ON ANOTHER MEANINGLESS RAID AGAIN!”

“Put them in the bag!” Glit commanded. He tore the medical bag (although he carried other things in it) from his shoulders and began carefully tossing in the energon crystals with Ravage.

As soon as they finished packing in all of the energy, the door to the control room slammed against the wall, shaking the control panels and equipment. Howlback stood at the entrance, valor gleaming gallantly in her optics. Her right audial was nicked from the tip to the corner of her yellow optic, energon dripping from the wound. She didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Howlback! That looks HORRIBLE!” Glit cried. “Stay still, I’ll repair it!”

“No need to, Glit. I’ve had far worse.” Howlback wiped the energon from the injury. “Now that you’ve got all that energon, let’s make a run for it!”

The three Recordicons darted away from the control room, and back through the blast doors. As Ravage passed, he saw Sundor torn apart, energon splattered across the ground. If all Sundor could do against that was make a nick in Howlback’s ear, then he must have been weak. After all, he had blasters that shot literal Corona rays. But he wouldn’t complain. He was glad to have Howlback still around. She made a good addition to the team.

Pretty soon, the three Recordicons were out of the wrecked base, making their way back to Nightstalker’s small domain. It wasn’t all that far, taking at least 3 kliks to get there. Glit was dragging his medical bag with his tail, the weight of the energon crystals slowing him down a bit. Ravage made sure to pad at his speed so that Glit would feel like he was keeping up, because although Glit usually seemed like the more rational and logical one, he did have emotions, too. And when it came to his emotions, he was rather vulnerable.

Howlback didn’t really care, though. She was pretty much sprinting back to Nightstalker’s base. She skidded to a halt when the transmitter in Glit’s medical bag went off.

“Hold on, I’m getting a translog,” Glit stated. “Ravage, could you get the transmitter out for me?”

And Ravage did just that. He prodded around in the bag for the transmitter, and pulled it out with his mouth. He set the spherical object down, and pressed the button on top of it with his index claw. The transmitter projected the translog across the hazy, darkening sky. Ravage could make out the faint figure of a beastformer, most definitely a cat. It was too lean to be a lion of some sort.

“Are you receiving this?” the beastformer asked. Their voice was silvery, and sounded feminine.

“...yes, we are, but who exactly is sending us this translog?” Glit asked.

The beastformer was silent for a moment, perhaps looking for something to say. “I’d rather stay anonymous. Just...listen to me, alright? Are you on Cybertron?”

“Yeah, are YOU on Cybertron?” Howlback retorted.

“I’m on Beest, actually,” she replied. “With that said, you must come here as soon as possible. My sparkbrother, he left this planet to live on Cybertron. And a bit after this happened...everything went to chaos.”

Howlback cocked her head. “Yeah? And why should we care?”

Glit’s optics widened as he shot a glare at Howlback. “Howlback! Do NOT talk about the planet of your ancestors like that!”

“Uh, yes, we’ll be there,” Ravage responded to the beastformer. “Quick question, though...how exactly do we get there?”

“There is an aircraft that my sparkbrother owns somewhere on Cybertron,” the beastformer replied. “It’s somewhere in Iacon, or at least that’s what he told me. Where are you?”

“Protihex, so really it won’t be that far,” Ravage answered. “But we’ll have to keep our guard up, in case we’re detected. We’re Decepticons, y’know.”

The beastformer gave a look of uncertainty, and then said, “I don’t know what that is. My sparkbrother’s spoken of them before, but he’s never really explained what they are. He’s said negative things about them, though.”

“Is he, by chance, an Autobot?” Glit asked.

“Yes, that’s what he’s said in the past. Why?”

“Oh, slag no!” Howlback grumbled. “There’s no way we’re going to help the sparksister of a FRAGGIN’ AUTOBO-”

All Glit needed to do that time was give his another death glare. He didn’t even have to say anything to hush her.

The beastformer slumped over. “Oh, my, uh, I assume that the Autobots and the Decepticons are at war.”

“Yes, they are,” Glit clarified politely. “It started because of the energon on this planet, and eventually it just descended into chaos. Personally, I’d rather solve this with negotiation, but y’know...guess I’m stuck with the Decepticons.”

“Howlback and I prefer to end the violence the Autobots cause with violence, but Glit is to be respected. After all, he’s a medic. He’s just as important as the rest of us.” Ravage then turned to Howlback. “Right, Howlback?”

“Right,” Howlback groaned.

“Well, uh, you can find me at Felicene,” the beastformer said. “It’s all populated by feline beastformers, so you’ll know where to go.”

“Well, that-” But before Glit could continue, the translog ended abruptly. “Oh, great! Now we’ll never know how we’re going to get there!”

Howlback facepalmed. “We don’t NEED to go all the way to Beest to solve an entire fraggin’ war we have nothing to do with!”

“Oh, you’re beyond convincing!” Glit snapped.

Suddenly, Ravage got an idea. “Hey, Howlback, think of it like this. What if a division of the Autobots landed there, and started harvesting Beest’s energon? Not only would it be an offense to the Decepticons, which should clearly be the ones getting it, but it would also be an offense to Beest and your ancestors! You could be missing out on clawing those pesky Autobots to slag!”

“...you’re right. I could be missing out on clawing those pesky Autobots to slag!” Howlback eagerly got into a defensive pose. “Oh, let’s go get those glitches!”

Glit put the transmitter back into his medical bag, and slung it back over his shoulders. “We should tell Nightstalker before we do...or at least leave the energon at his domain.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Ravage said.

And the three Recordicons were off again. It had gotten very late, and Nightstalker would be expecting them soon. Glit was still walking a bit slower than the other two with the weight of the energon crystals. He looked over at Ravage and smiled, something Ravage had never seen him do before.

“Thank you, Ravage,” Glit whispered thankfully. “It’s really hard to convince her to do anything she doesn’t want to. That is, unless it’s ordered by Nightstalker or Soundwave. Then she’ll know she’ll be scrap metal if she doesn’t obey.”

“Think nothing of it,” Ravage replied. “After all, we’re a team, correct?”

Glit nodded. “Correct. Now let’s drop this energon off and get the frag out of here.”


End file.
